bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlemagne von Liège
|team = Valkyrie |previous team = Wandenreich |partner = Asumu Godai |previous partner = Jugram Haschwalth |base of operations = |education = Private Institutions Quincy Teachings by Wandenreich |marital status = Single |alignment = Lawful Neutral |family = Unnamed Parents Unnamed Siblings |status = Active |bow = Goldader |ginto = }} Charlemagne von Liège (カールマグネ.ボヌ.リエゲ, Kārumagu bonu Riege; Literally meaning "Warrior the Great, of the People") otherwise known as Charles (チャールズ Chāruzu) or as he prefers to be called, Charlie (チャーリー Chārī) is an Echt Quincy who hails from a line of noble-blooded Quincy whom live in , , his current base of operations. He is currently allied with the organization known as Valkyrie, mainly due to the extensive loyalty Asumu Godai has extended to his cause. While not a very old Quincy, he shows surprising intellect and power for one of his age, indicative at a natural genius the likes of which few have seen, despite his clumsy attitude. He was formerly an apprentice to the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter Grandmaster, Jugram Haschwalth; his abilities were of note enough to provide from with a Schrift, that being "V" - "The Void". Appearance Charlie is a young man with a confident outlook to life thanks to his progressed education. He keeps himself in top condition, and tends to be quite attractive to the ladies around him. Charlie stands tall, with an athletic physique the result of his own healthy lifestyle, needed to face the progress he was making as an individual. His most distinctive features are his red eyes and short blond hair, the latter which is kept in spikes and has no distinct fringe of any sort. Charlie is known to be rather fashionable, and tends to dress up in varying attires of different trends. Most prevalent, Charlie tends to draw himself towards a slightly less “cool” approach and more towards the scholarly side. He tends to adorn loose dress shirts of very light shades, something along the lines of light blue to white; with long sleeves and somewhat high collars, and are commonly v-necks. Along with this, he normally wears a pair of dress pants of varying shades; but tends to conform to the standard white and black. Finally; he likes to wear a pair of white leather-topped laced shoes. As accessories, he is seen wearing a pair of black gloves and numerous silver artifacts, each of which store a portion of his spiritual energy through the Quincy's Soul-Synthesized Silver. Personality Charlie is a young man of ambitions and goals. Relatively cheerful, calm and somewhat of a nuisance, Charlie can be considered the ideal model of a Quincy. He constructs himself as a rebellious individual, paying very little attention to the society of laws which plague him. In more frank terms, Charlie is considered - especially by the Wandenreich - as a delinquent of sorts. He does whatever it takes to fulfill his ambitions, with very little regard to others. Externally he is seen as somewhat of a loafer. He drifts between various environments and constantly appears very lazy and unkempt. His mannerisms accompany this, and he is portrayed as informal and somewhat rude. Nothing generally bothers Charlie, and he seems to get by with all situations calmly. Sadly, his occupation constantly leads to several situations where he must act regally. But being brought up as a prince has its benefits for sure. Charlie's upbringing has made him accustomed to such practices of society. In such situations, Charlie acts calmly, with a sincere tone to his voice but has a slight witty trend in his word. Though Charlie must bind his tongue, for it can get ahead of itself if he isn't careful. Though he does seemingly act without restraint and responsibility, Charlie does understand the consequences of his actions if he doesn't act with some sort of restraint, and does adopt his duties in times of necessity. Charlie is actually quite the leader, who is capable of adapting to a variety of situations with his commands. He plans out strategies swiftly and effectively, and can communicate rather easily. He is also noted to have a commanding voice, which compels others to listen to him regardless of the situation. However, Charlie isn't exactly an honor-bound person, as he will use dirty tricks and clever methods to beat down anyone in his way - though innocents are exempt. Though Charlie has his positives, everybody has a dark side, with Charlie being no exception to this. Having lived a life of the rich, Charlie has always been envious of those who have been free to live. Appearing only rarely, when he is angered or disheartened, Charlie is capable of frightening even large mobs of mafia with his stare. Others remark that they can "count on Charlie whenever they want to, but when it comes to this nature of him, it's better to lay off". Though rarely seen, he apparently exudes an aura similar to a Hollow during these periods of time. This anger, this darkness, is short-lived however. Charlie is capable of easily suppressing it, leaving behind any indication of its existence. But, others are well aware to not provoke Charlie in any possible situation. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Quincy Abilities and Techniques Spirit Weapon Quincy: Vollständig Jegudiel (神の賛 (イェグディエル) Yegudieru Japanese for "Praise of God") Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Former Wandenreich Member Category:Character